


Bump In The Dark

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “There are far more dangerous problems to worry about than things that go bump in the dark, Ryan.” Shane had once remarked teasingly. It’s ironic how that’s the only thing that comes to mind now that Ryan’s about to die. - Things take a turn for the worst when the ghoul boys find themselves at the mercy of a killer during a filming of an Unsolved episode. Will they survive or meet their end?





	1. Chapter 1

Make no mistake, Ryan is completely clear that certain professions often tend to carry an element of risk to them. As Murphy’s Law dictates, anything that can go wrong will go wrong. So as content creators, they pick up on the necessity of taking precautions and added measures. But of all things that  _could_  go wrong (heavy downpour, faulty equipment, so on so forth), _this_  isn’t something they’d factored into one of their contingency plans.

The moment he set foot into the shell keep castle, he could feel the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end. With it’s cavernous halls once created to house nobles along with their extended staff now left abandoned and ill maintained, it’s not unreasonable to find it creepy when it’s devoid of human life. Yet the uncomfortable feeling of being watched only seemed to mount as they explored the area with their filming crew.

At some point, he made the decision to mention it to Shane. His remark is predictably met with amusement from the skeptic and returned with some smartass quote that gave him an easy opening to leap in with a counter. Grateful for the distraction, Ryan engages in bantering with his companion, all thoughts of being followed forgotten.

That was, until they hear something snap a few paces behind them and Ryan’s heart threatens to leap out of his throat as he stumbles back in fright. “There’s somebody here! I told you there’s someone here!” He’s reacting before everyone else could stop him. Makes a beeline towards the source of the sound. “Who’s there? Hey, you’re not supposed to be here, buddy.”   
  
When he rounds the corner to see no one, he doesn’t know whether to be glad or stress even more. An index finger is pointed with feeling at Shane when he catches sight of his expression. “Don’t start with me on this one, I  _know_  what I heard.”  Regardless, some of his mounting agitation is mollified when Shane raises both hands in a placating gesture, expression mild and schooled with control (damn you shane).   
  
“Alright, I won’t. I believe you.”   
“Wait. Really?”   
“I believe that you believed you heard something.”  
  
“ _Goddammit_  Shane.” He’s huffing out a chortle despite himself. “One of these days, I swear. One of these days you’re going to see that I’m right and you’re going to be sorry.”   
  
Though his remark was made in jest in that point in time, Ryan had no idea his prediction would be proven right that very night. If he’d known, he would have gone against his sense of commitment and agreed to leave instead of jeopardising their safety by insisting that he was fine with staying the night. As they watched the last of their camera crew wave goodbye at them from the courtyard and drive out the gateway, the dread collecting in the pit of his stomach only grew.

Unlike him, Shane is the very picture of relaxed. In fact, walking stilts for legs History nerd Shane Madej eagerly leads him through the structure of the abandoned castle, keen to witness all that the ancient building has to offer. For the most part, he does a pretty spot on impersonation of a tour guide as he steers Ryan through different sections of the castle, rambling on about the significance behind certain building techniques.

They decide to set up their overnight gear in what used to be the chapel section of the castle. Just as Ryan was feeling less on edge for the first time ever since stepping foot into this place, they hear it again. The unmistakable sound of something crashing down. The speed in which Ryan sprung to his feet was so quick it probably looked like he levitated off his sleeping bag.   
  
“That! You can’t tell me you didn’t hear that. What the fuck dude, what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck-”  
  
His panicked rambling is cut off with a steadying hand on his arm.   
“It’s probably a wild raccoon or some wild animal. You know how they get drawn in by the smell of food.”   
  
“No, it can’t be a raccoon. It sounded way too loud!” His heart is hammering wildly beneath his chest. Ryan’s gazing around their little ‘camp’ site frantically, as if attempting to make out shapes. Shane’s attempts at rationalising his fear away won’t work. Not this time.

“Okay fine. How about this? We’ll go take a look and if there’s nothing, we’ll just come back here.” Perhaps seeing that he desperately needed to make sure there’s no one there, Shane concedes with a compromise, which he’s quick to take up.

Armed with go pros, a large flashlight and a rusted cross he found laying on one of the benches, they made their way out back towards the hallways. It’s towards the tail end of their search when Ryan discovers something. Movement, behind one of the dusty moth-bitten drapes half hanging by their frames.  
  
“Sha-” He calls out in warning. 

Except that he doesn’t get to finish when all the wind is abruptly knocked out of him as a burst of motion flashes from his peripheral vision and a warm, decidedly human figure collides heavily with him, sending both him and the flashlight to the ground.

A gloved hand belonging neither to Ryan nor Shane extends into the light emitted by the fallen flashlight and flicks the switch, plunging all of them into complete darkness.

The last thing Ryan remembers is the sound of a frantic Shane yelling his name, trying to scramble back on his feet, a dull pain against the corner of his head.  
  
Then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan wakes the same way he was left: Alone.

He wakes to the same dull ache against his temples, a slow spreading pounding extending from the back of his head, spreading across his temples. There’s only a brief sense of comfort in discovering that apart from the ache, he’s relatively okay because it takes him a few minutes later to regain his sense of bearing once his vision stops swimming enough to focus on the flickering flashlight resting by his feet. At some point, it's battery had began malfunctioning, causing it to momentarily flicker on and off. But this isn't the only thing Ryan has to worry about... _ Shane. _

Clarity returns as chilling as an ice bath and Ryan’s stumbling back on his feet, heart once again racing, reeling from the realisation. The _one_ time he’d been right, the _one_ fucking time there’d been merit to his speculations, this happens. Whatever- whoever their mystery assailant was, they’re still out there. _And so is Shane_. Who knows what could have happened in the span of time Ryan had been knocked out. Fear seizes his throat, pressing in so deep it suffocates and his breathing becomes shallow despite his intentions. No. He has to find Shane. He’s got to get to him, got to find him before- Ryan inhales deeply, stubbornly. Before anything happens to the doofus. Shane may be a piece of shit but he’s smart. He can get away. He has to. Ryan just needs...focus. Get his shit together, get to Shane and peace the fuck out.

Grabbing hold of the flashlight, the ghoul hunter flicks the switch off, plunging the entire area into darkness. Under the thick cover of undisturbed stillness, every sound is magnified, bouncing off the echoing hallways and it does little to comfort his frayed nerves. Nevertheless, Ryan inches forward, palm pressed against one side of it’s walls for guidance, wincing each time his foot lands on creaky steps. His pace is slow, almost agonizingly so, but he doesn’t dare quicken it for fear of attracting attention from unseen dangers. 

_ They could be anywhere. They could even be here. Listening. Watching him.  _

Ryan squeezes his eyes shut. Just get back to the chapel. Get back to the chapel. There’s no deluding himself in thinking that he’d be safe once he’s there. Unlike games, there’s no save point. But by returning, he’d at least be able to get his backpack of supplies. With whatever that can help in this situation, and his foresight of forcing himself to memorise most of the castle’s layout in case they got lost, he’d at least have a better fighting chance instead of sitting around, waiting for death.  
Whoever said being slightly paranoid doesn’t help is a damn liar. 

The once ornate panels affixed to the chapel door were cool to the touch when Ryan finally found his way back. Thankful that they hadn’t shut it completely, he held his breath, shuffling sideways so that he’s able to sidle his way in. After an indeterminate length of time being submerged in total darkness, it’s dimly lit interiors were almost a welcoming sight. Ryan’s almost relieved to see that their set up is exactly how they left it.  Spare flashlights, their backpacks, their shared assortment of snacks, tripods of different lengths, batteries, cameras...wait. Cameras. For the first time since he came back around, Ryan could breathe properly again. He could use the night vision camera to navigate his way through! And the tripod...even the smallest one can pack quite the punch in desperate times. Surely those would level out the playing field some. 

“Alright, Shane. I’m coming. You better be safe, fuckin asshole.” 

Ryan’s brief moment of confidence is broken seconds later by a series of miscellaneous items crashing, followed by a scream.  
Distorted with anguish, almost inhuman in pitch. 

_ Fuck.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I last updated and I'm sorry. This by no means makes up for it, but I just needed time to get my life together and do research.

**Author's Note:**

> You can let me know what you think of it in the comments or over here at my [blog](https://spoopybruh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
